Deadman's Playground
by Daku-Raru
Summary: Sesshomaru is sent to Deadman Wonderland after being wrongly accused of mercilessly killing four separate villages and the murder of Rin. Though he has a known reputation that proceeds him, he is determined to find the Red Man and make him paid. Ganta is still trapped within the prison to suffer endlessly. Can the two build a mutual bond in order to help each other survive?


I do not own Inuyasha nor Deadman Wonderland. Please enjoy ^_^

* * *

Sesshomaru traveled ahead of Rin, A-Un and Jaken as they headed for shelter up north. It was said that available rooms was being offered to the first 50 person who made it time for the annual village festival. It was a very popular event that was held mostly every year around autumn. The village representatives believed in setting a main attraction for those who seeked entertainment as well as a decent place to settle down in.

Rin was excited to finally interact with out kids of her age. She loved being around Sesshomaru and Jaken because they were her family. But she felt as though she was missing most of her life to still be a kid. It was a dangerous world from what she had learned but there came a time to stop aging so fast and start living each day normally.

It would be impossible for her to explain this to him. As much as she wanted to, there was no such thing as reasoning with Sesshomaru.

They settled under a cherry blossom tree that was near a river. Rin pranced around singing an old lullaby that helped children fall asleep when they had nightmares. She peeked from the corner of her eye at Sesshomaru who was laid up against the tree, resting his eyes. She climbed into his lap, curling up under him and using his arm as blanket. "Lord Sesshomaru..." Her finger poked at his chest.

He shifted to a more comfortable position, pushing her gently off of him. "What do you want child?"

She flinched and then tilted her hand to the grass. "Well...I was wondering if...well..." Rin scratched her head nervously. "I-I wanted to...well..."

"Out with it already!" He dropped an irritated gaze upon her.

She looked up at him, ignoring it stare. "I wanna-" Rin looked passed him at something in the sky flying above them. "What is that?" She pointed directly at it.

Sesshomaru followed Rin's gesture towards a red figure that headed north. He quickly stood on his feet and inhaled the aroma in the air. "Blood..."

"Blood? Are you sure Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken hurried beside his master as he stabbed his wooden cane into the soft grass. "I don't smell anything."

"I'm sure." He turned on his heal and started in the opposite direction.

Rin chased after him and pulled on him kimono. "Where are you going? Shouldn't we check it out?"

"You may go yourself if you so desire to." He said over his shoulder before snatching his kimono out of her hand and proceeding forward.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at A-Un. Rin rushed towards it and climbed on top. "Take me north!" The two-headed dragon rose of the ground and obeyed her order as it sprung forward.

"Rin wait!" Jaken called after her.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back around when he heard Jaken's called out towards her. He cursed under his breath as he sprinted after A-Un and Rin. Something in his gut told him trouble was coming. He wasn't sure if it had something to do with the figure in the sky. He just knew it was a bad idea.

Rin reached a village that had become a fiery inferno. Villagers were slaughtered and drained of blood. A-Un screeched as it skid to a halt. She covered her face from the scene in front of her. It was far too gruesome for her to be seeing.

"H-help...m-me..." A woman weakly called out for help. Rin jumped down from her pet and quickly checked around for the woman. A hand gripped her ankle, causing her to land into a puddle of fresh, thick blood. She shivered and glanced over at the pinned down villager. It was an older woman around her mid 30s. "Please...help me."

"I will." She jumped up and tried to remove the wooden planks from off of her. It was far too heavy for Rin and her small fingers. "Ah! Come on!" The plank moved but only a few inches. "Alright!"

There was a swift breeze that swept behind Rin. It drew her attention away from the woman as she carefully looked around the air. She coughed heavily as the carbon monoxide filled her lungs from the fire. As she turned back around to help the woman something lifted her off of the ground. "Whoa! Hey!"

Sesshomaru carried her away from the smoke and flames, later returning to fetch the helpless woman. He tossed her over his shoulder and back to safety next to Rin. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I had to help! You were going to walk away." Rin's fist was balled tight. "You never listen to me."

"What happened here?" He asked, looking down at the wounded woman.

She jerked at the tone of his voice. "We were attacked."

"I've noticed that. Who attacked you?"

"I don't know. Some man in a red cape. He had this devilish grin on. I've never seen such a frightening grin before." The woman began to weep into her hands. "He slaughtered my family like animals."

Rin comforted the woman with a gentle rub on her shoulder. "It must have been the red thing we saw in the sky."

"So it seems." Sesshomaru stood up straight as he stared out into the open. "Let's go."

Rin held his gaze as she took a step towards him. "Where are we going?"

"South. I doubt he'll stop here. I don't have time to deal with the likes of a demon."

"But we can't just walk away." She quivered in frustration. "What about the festival? We have to save those people."

"I'm not going risk my life for a silly party." He grabbed the straps to A-Un's saddle and pulled it along with him.

She frowned. "What about this lady?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders. "She will survive."

Rin pretended she didn't hear that as she helped the woman to her feet, wrapping her arm around her small shoulders. "We will find you water."

Sesshomaru hadn't bother with helping Rin out with the injured villager. He focused his mind on just getting as far away from the damages that they left behind them.

They traveled further and further away from the destruction. The night was young and every now and then Rin would look back at the flames at hadn't seemed to die down. In fact she was convinced it had gotten bigger and brighter. She eyed it for quick a long time even as she dragged along the woman.

It was strange for a man to just kill people for absolutely no reason at all. _He slaughtered my family like animals._ A demon was known for killing mercilessly but this was different. It would have made much more sense if it damaged the property around and maybe harassed the villagers. But instead everyone was killed and only left one woman alive.

"Wait...I must stop." The woman fell to her knees as she breathes heavily. "My chest hurts."

Rin gently dropped her arm and crouched beside her. "Are you okay?"

"No. My chest hurts really badly." She painted, holding her chest and soon scratching at it. "It hurts! Oh please get it out!"

"Get what out?" Rin moved closer to the woman as she sought Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru! Help!"

The woman screeched as the middle of her chest glowed a bright red. There laid the shape of crystal directly in the center. "Please take it out! I can't take the pain!"

Sesshomaru yanked Rin away as he retreated away himself. "Stay away from her."

The trees danced aggressively in the wind as it blew a fierce breeze. Sesshomaru's head snapped to the figure that flew in the sky. It was the man in the red cape. The woman screamed and thrashed around on the ground as she pounded her fist into the soil. He generated a poison whip from his fingertip and beamed the thin strand at him.

It simply when through the man as he grinned deviously through his mask. He hovered in mid-air as red strands emerged out of him. Sesshomaru stared wide-eyed as the poison whip crack in the air. It shattered before the man instantly. The man formed a strong wind around him at a line of purple colored hexagons appeared. In no time he fired his attacked that sent all three of them, Sesshomaru, Rin and the woman flying far into the plain field. In addition, it caused deep dents all across the opened land.

Sesshomaru laid sprawled out on his back as he winced from the pain coursing in his body. His vision was blurry as he could only make out the man in the red cape approach him and implant a red crystal into his chest. "Argh!" He rose his back off the ground for a long moment until it dropped soon after. "R-Rin!"

His eyes followed the man a few feet away from his as he picked up something from the ground. "R-"

The man held Rin's head in his hand.


End file.
